Uta no prince-sama x Diabolik Lovers x Amnesia
by CCherry1998
Summary: The story is set around after every event in the three animes has been resolved, three heroines (Haruka, Yui and Lin) met and they become friends with each other. They talk about love stories and how they feel about their boyfriend (Later in the story the boys character will also meet each other)


**Girl's secret**

 **UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA SIDE**

"Minna-sanwa I'll see you later" Nanami said

All the Starwish members, specially Tokiya who is currently dating Haruka is really worry about the idea of her going out by herself but since she insisted to work on being independent (which they all think it's really cute), they try not to over protect her so they unwillingly let her go out for herself.

 **DIABOLIK LOVERS SIDE**

*suck*

"mou~~ stop Ayato~~I can't.. anymore" Yui moaned

"Shut up! This is the punishment for not letting me go with you" Ayato said

"Mou ~I'm just going out to do some girls shopping, I promise I'll be back before sunset!" Yui said while Ayato is still sicking her blood

"Che!" and then Ayato place a kiss on Yui's lip "We'll continue when you get back and you are not going to get away" Ayato said in a softer voice

Yui smiled, since she know this is just Ayato's way of saying he is going to get lonely

 **AMNESIA SIDE**

"I'm gonna go now Shin!" Lin said

"Why can't you just let me go with you? You just had amnesia it will be dangerous for you to go by yourself, plus as a boyfriend I have the responsibility to protect you" Shin said

"Mou I'm really I'm fine now! Don't you have classes to go to this afternoon? I really will be OK really!"

"neh….. pls, master" Lin said in a really cute way

Shin blushed "you always use this method; you know that you are my weakness and you always take this as an advantage"

Shin went closer to Lin and places a gentle kiss on her lip

"At least let me pick you when you're done" Shin said while his face is still pink

"hehe fine" Lin replied

 **IN THE SHOPPING DISTRICT**

"Ale? Ale!? Don't tell me I'm lost again!" Nanami cried

"What should I do!? Etou etou"

 **YUI WALK PASS HARUKA**

"Ano, excuse me!"

"Hai"

 **GUST OF WIND**

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

 **Both heroine felt an ecstasy feeling deep down their heart when their eyes met**

"…eh…ah I'm sorry! I'm a bit lost… do you know where this café is?" Nanami asked

"Eh I'm going to this café as well!" Yui said happily "Their strawberry parfait has been really popular latlely so I'm going there to try it!"

"Same here! Their strawberry parfait was on TV and magazine as well!"

"Ah I saw that! It was Ichinose Tokiya from Starwish that was promoting the parfait campaign! "

"Yea yea!"

"…."

 **Both heroines laughed since it was the first time they have met but they are already chatting like they have been friends for a long time**

"Do you want to go together?" Yui asked while still a bit embarrassed

"mm! let go" Haruka replied

 **As they walk along the street, they saw a fragile girl that look like she is ill and going to faint**

 **"** Are you ok **"** Haruka asked

 **Lin turned around**

"Eh?"

 **Another momont of a ecstasy feeling deep down their heart when their eyes met**

"Thank you very much, I'm fine, I guess I was a bit tired" Lin said

"If you don't mind we can take you to the place you wanted to go" Yui said worriedly

"Ahh.. I was just going to "Ribbon's cafe"" Lin replied

"EHHHH we are too! Neh, let go together if you don't mind" Yui said happily

 **15MINS LATER**

"Sorry for the wait, Here is the order of three strawberry parfait, enjoy" Staff said

"Aliador!" All three heroine said cheerfully

"mmm! Delicious! The ichigo really goes well with the fluffy ice cream neh!" Yui said

"Yea! Im in heaven!" Haruka said

"I love ichigos!" Lin said

"Ah sou I haven't introduce myself yet, Im Yui, a student, last year in Ryoutei Academy"

"Im Haruka, a graduate student from Saotome Academy"

"Im Lin also a student but I will be going to university in summer"

"Hehe all three of us is quite similar, you know what, when we first met earlier I felt a ecstasy feelin, it was like I know immediately we can trust each other" Yui giggled

"Eh!? Yui-san you too!? Same here, it was very mysterious but warm at the same time" Haruka explained

"Ca- can we keep in touch after today" Lin asked, embarrassed

"Of course!"

 **All three heroines is really happy**

"Neh Haruka-chan, Lin-chan do you have a boyfriend?"

 **Both of them choked and then went bright pink**

"Eh etou….yea… I do =/v/=, to tell you the truth I'm the composer of Starwish" Haruka explained

"Ehhhhhh hontou!?"

"Yea Im dating... Tokiya-kun~~~~"

"Wahhh must be really romantic! "

"Ehh how do I say this….. mochinon! I'm happy to be with him but it different compared to what other girls like about him, I don't care about his appearance I just simply want to be his side, support him and I am there when he need me"

"This is what true love is haruka-chan"

"What about you Lin-chan"

"Eh me? I'm currently dating one of my child hood friend, his name is Shin" Lin said, full of happiness

"Because of an accident I had, I had amnesia but then it was Shin that was always by my side that I was able to recovered" Lin said

"Eh then are you ok now?" The other two heroines said worriedly

"Yea I'm totally fine now, although sometime I still have headaches like you saw previously but I mostly already recovered"

"That good"

"What about you Yui-san"

"Eh me I'm currently dating…..a rather mysterious boy (I can't tell them I'm dating a vampire), at first I was terrified to be with him but as time pass…. We got to know each other a bit better ….I fell in love him…although he has his own style of protecting me so sometime he can say things that is horrible but he is always there to protect me so Im happy to be with him " Yui said

 **The three heroine spend many hours talking about their boyfriend and things that happened**

 **STARTING TO SUNSET**

"Ah it getting late now we should go"

 **LEFT THE CAFÉ**

"Seriously today is the happiest day I had since a long time" Lin said

"Me too"

 **All the three heroines giggled**

 **Three delinquents showed up and got their sight at the three heroines and they started to walk towards them**

"Oi Oi three little ojou-chan want to play with us"

"Eh? N-no please leave us alone" Haruka said while feelin scared

"Eh come on! I'm going to be really gentle to you" The delinquent smirked

 **JUST WHEN THEY ARE ABOUT TO TOUCH THE THREE HEROINE,**

 **THREE FIGURE APPEARED AND WALKS TOWARD THE THREE HERIONE**

"Hey isn't that boy really cool, the one wearing a black and red hoody!" GIRL A SAID

"Gyaa isn't that Ichinose Tokiya from Starwish!?" GIRL B SHOUTED

"Omg is that boy a modal….so COOOOOOL" GIRL C SCREAMED

"Haruka"

"Oi! Yui"

"Lin"

 **The three girls turned to the direction they heard their name being called and there stand Tokiya, Ayato and Shin**

 **"** I have come to pick you up, haruka **"**

 **"** Oi Yui, be glad that Im picking you up, you better come home with me now **"**

 **"** Lin lets go home **"**

 **The three boys stood beside the three heroine and glared at the three delinquent**

 **"** Ah hahahah gomen…Ah I must have recognize the wrong person…IM SORRY **"**

 **The three delinquent ran off**

 **"** Are you alright Haruka? **"** Tokiya asked while helping Haruka holding her stuff

"Heh stupid humans! They think they can touch something that is already mine"

"Lin, next time, whatever excuse you are going to make, I am going with you, there is too many wolfs in these area"

 **The three heroine didn't say anything but they look at each other and laughed**

"hhahahahhahahhahahhahah"

 **The three boys are confused**

"hehe I told you didn't !"

 **"** **They'll always have their own style and method to protect you and even if we are apart, when we have troubles, they will always appear to protect you"**

 **The three boys have no idea why their girls is laughing but they turn to each other and give a small smile (to show that they are relive they are safe)**

 **"** let meet again neh! Haruka-chan Lin-chan **"**

 **"** mm! Promise"

"Promise!"

 **ON THE WAY HOME**

"Neh what did you girls talk about earlier?" The three boys asked

"Hehe Girl's secret"


End file.
